Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to a bath system for raising and lowering an individual in and out of a bath, and more particularly, to a bath system with a seat and a lifting device, where the lifting device is positioned within the bath, substantially out of sight.
Bath lifting systems have been available in the past to raise and lower individuals in and out of a bath. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,474 proposes a bath lifting system for raising and lowering an individual in and out of a bath using two exposed U-shaped crankshafts. A table spanning the shafts is connected to the bights of the U-shaped crankshafts. The crankshafts rotate in unison to rotate the table from a lowered position within the bath to a raised or extended position out of the bath.
Another bath lifting system is proposed in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 33,624. This system proposes a lifting device on the outside of the bath connected to a seat support member that extends through the bath wall. In particular, the seat support member extends through an elongated wall opening, or slot, to lift the seat from a lowered position to a raised position.
Yet another bath lifting system is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,638. This system proposes a telescoping lifting column which is positioned in an upright position through one end of the upper rim or top of a bath. The lifting column includes a first actuator that vertically raises and lowers the seat in and out of a bath. A second actuator then swivels or rotates the lifting column about its cylindrical axis to position the front portion of the seat from a central position in the bath to a position over the rim or top of the bath. If desired, the seat can be swiveled through a smaller angle from its central position in the bath for transfer from a wheelchair to the seat.
Many other bath lift systems, available in the past, have an appearance that is bulky and mechanical. In particular, exposed lifting devices located adjacent to the bath are not considered aesthetically appealing. In the lifting devices positioned out of sight behind a side bath wall and extending through the upper rim of the bath, dual actuators, electronic circuitry and mechanical parts are proposed to provide a two step movement to first raise the seat and then swivel the seat, even if only to swivel the seat a preferred smaller angle from a central position to position the seat for transfer from a wheelchair. (See ""638 Patent, col. 3, ln. 62 to col. 4, ln. 41). Also, support members which extend through an elongated opening or slot in the bath wall, that begin at the bottom of the bath in the drain area, are particularly susceptible to seal wear and resulting water leakage from the area where fluids collect caused by the sliding movement of the member that extends through the wall.
Therefore, an aesthetically appealing lifting device, covered behind the seat, would be desirable. Moreover, a bath lifting system substantially covered behind a lift seat that provides positioning of the seat from a central position to a position along side of the rim or top of the bath for transfer from a wheelchair would be desirable. In addition, a system that moves the seat from the lower back of the bath to the middle top of the bath would also be desirable. Furthermore, a bath lifting system that could be retrofitted into an existing bath would be desirable.
According to the invention, a composite bath embodiment that substantially covers the bath lifting system behind the seat while positioning the seat from a central position to a laterally offset position along the side of the rim of the bath for transfer from a wheelchair is disclosed. A retrofit embodiment of the invention is also disclosed that uses a frame that allows the system to be retrofitted into an existing bath with little or no modifications to the bath. Both the composite bath embodiment and the retrofit embodiment are disclosed for straight up or laterally offset use.